


Blankets

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: “What do you need?”“Chicken soup, pain meds, and do not expect me to get off this couch for the next week.”Enzo comes home to their cabin to find Bonnie sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "[Back in the cabin days] Enzo returns to find Bonnie has the flu." Post-”you deserve much, much better” and pre-NYE date (aka the friends edging on something else year).

Frowning as he enters their cabin - because it stopped being _his_  cabin sometime after she took over his bedroom and its adjoining bathroom and the kitchen was stocked with something other than alcohol and blood - he grimaces at the stale scene that overtakes the air. “Bonnie? What died?”

He freezes, however, when he catches the sight of her on the couch. She’s wrapped herself in several blankets, piled pillows under her head, and has a towel wrapped around her forehead like a bandana. “What’s wrong?”

She moans, pulling the blankets higher. “I’m sick. Leave me alone.” She coughs, twice, and sighs deeply before reaching for the almost empty tissue box beside her head. He gets there first, speeding to her, and hands her the last tissue. With a small nod, she turns away from him.

“How long have you been feeling like this?” A momentary flash of guilt hits him; he could have told Alex he was skipping the latest trip across the country, gotten home sooner - maybe he could have helped prevent this, somehow, or something - but then it quickly fades when Bonnie glances at him.

Well, she glares at him. “It doesn’t matter. I’m fine. I just need to sleep.”

Enzo frowns, glancing at her new phone. “Caroline texted six times. Why’s that?” Without responding, her hand reaches behind her again, missing completely, and Enzo gently navigates her hand to the phone. He ignores how warm she is. “How can I help?”

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” she asks, and maybe it’s because she’s sick and tired and exhausted, but there’s a lot of bite to it. 

Enzo sits on the couch at her feet. “I was locked in a prison cell during the majority of modern medical advancements. So no, I have no idea what I’m doing.” Bonnie drops her phone on her stomach and sighs, closing her eyes. She looks peaceful, if dreadfully pale, and Enzo tries not to stare too long. “What do you need?”

Bonnie doesn’t open her eyes. Her voice is softer. “Chicken soup, pain meds, and do not expect me to get off this couch for the next week.”

His hand rests on her leg. “That I can do.” His thumb rubs circles over the blankets and he idly wonders if she notices. “Would you prefer books or movies for entertainment?”

She squints at him, forehead furrowed and for a brief moment, Enzo thinks she’s actually adorable. But the moment passes. “Why?”

“You just said you’re not getting up from this couch for a week. I think boredom may become an issue.”

Bonnie shifts and Enzo lifts his hand as she curls up. His hand drops in his own lap. Without looking at him, facing the back of the couch now, she whispers. “Movies are fine.” 

Enzo smiles. “I’ll be back in an hour.”

(He returns, fifty minutes later, with Tylenol and chicken soup and a handful of rented movies from various genres. Bonnie’s fast asleep, but he warms up the soup anyway and just when it’s finished she wakes up and thanks him. They watch a crappy action film he once heard an Augustine worker mention back in the 80s, and Bonnie falls asleep on him.)


End file.
